


powerful(with a little bit of tender)

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PromptThe movie they went to was boring so they found another way to entertain themselves.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Audra Phillips
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	powerful(with a little bit of tender)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> I almost never write smut I have no idea what possessed me to do this please be kind

Sitting in the darkened theater, Audra shifted restlessly in her seat. She turned to her friend and whispered, "Bev, I thought this movie was supposed to be scary, I'm bored." 

Bev chuckled. She didn't see why Audra felt the need to whisper when they were the only two in the theater, but she mirrored her anyway, leaning in close and whispering in her friend's ear. "That guy, Denbrough, from work said it was, but he's got terrible taste in movies apparently." Her breath ghosted across Audra's neck and she watched, curious, as the other woman stiffened and bit her lip before shaking it off and reaching for her soda. Maybe she had imagined it. 

Audra sipped, cleared her throat, and put the soda back in the holder. "If he calls himself a horror buff at your next office party, I'm going to spill my drink on him on purpose."

"Did you just invite yourself to my next work party?" Bev turned slightly and leaned on the armrest between them. 

"Oh, am I suddenly going to stop going, you always invite me anyway." Audra smirked at Bev as a jump scare came and went without either of them startling.

Bev stuck her tongue out at Audra and shifted again, trying to get comfortable. She huffed and tugged the armrest separating her and Audra's seats upward and scooted closer, laying her head on Audra's shoulder.

Audra was used to Bev being a very tactile person, cuddling, holding hands, and cheek kissing being some of her favorite forms of affection with her friends, and especially with Audra herself. They'd been close for years, and while Bev had a tough exterior, once she trusted you, she was one of the most touchy-feely people you'd ever meet. But sometimes it was too much and all too little for Audra. She craved the feeling of Bev's skin on her own, and every little brush of her fingertips on her arm gave her goosebumps. Feeling Bev's hair tickle the exposed skin where her neck met her shoulder, Audra shivered.

"You cold, babe?" Bev ran her hand over Audra's thigh, her fingers skimming the hem of her skirt. 

Audra swallowed, her throat clicking dryly no matter how much soda she'd drank. She took a deep breath to steady herself before speaking, but only took in the scent of Bev's shampoo, tangling in her lungs and catching in her throat. "Um." She pressed her thighs together, shifting in her seat.

Bev turned her head, nuzzling her nose against Audra's neck. "Auds?"

"Bee, I…" Audra put her hand over Bev's, squeezing.

Bev smiled against Audra's neck and Audra thought she might explode right then and there.

"Yeah?" Bev waited.

"Please, I-I can't… fuck, please, Bev, I can't take it anymore, you have to know what you do to me." The words rushed out of Audra's mouth, her head tipping back and her skin heating as she admitted it.

"I know what I'd  _ like _ to do to you." Bev slid their joined hands a tiny bit closer to the edge of Audra's skirt.

Audra whined and threaded her fingers between Bev's, spreading her legs and guiding her hand under her skirt before pulling her own hand away to give Bev free reign.

The first brush of Bev's fingers over her panties had Audra tensing in her seat, but Bev quickly soothed her with a kiss pressed to her collarbone. 

"Shit, Auds, I can feel how fucking wet you are through the fabric." She traced a slow circle over the lace, making Audra squirm and reach up to bury her hand in Bev's short hair. 

"Bev, stop teasing and touch me, for fuck's sake." Audra gasped, pressing into Bev's hand.

Bev reached over with her other hand, hiking the skirt up around Audra's waist. She nipped at her neck and got out of her seat, dropping to her knees in front of Audra, glad she'd worn jeans as she hit the cold, probably sticky linoleum floor. 

Audra looked down at Bev, whose wicked smile stole her breath and her heart, and lifted her hips to let Bev slide her lacy boyshorts down to her knees and letting them drop from there to the tops of her ankle boots. Bev pressed a kiss to her thigh before running a finger across the crease of her hip and through the curls above her pussy. Audra let out a low moan as Bev dipped her finger into the wetness at her opening before using it to swirl around her clit, making her arch in the theater seat, lights flashing in a movie scene neither of them paid attention to. 

"More, Bev. I need you to give me  _ more."  _ Audra begged. 

"Impatient, baby." Bev squeezed Audra's thigh with her free hand when Audra whimpered at the pet name. "You like it when I call you baby, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Yes. Fuck, I love it, I-" her words cut off when Bev finally slid a finger into her all at once, curling it and pressing against her sweet spot.  _ "Oh, _ oh fuck, more."

"We've only just started, baby." Bev smirked when Audra whimpered again. "How are we supposed to make it through the rest of the movie if I just give you everything all at once?"

"I don't give a shit about the movie, we can leave right now." Audra moved restlessly, clenching around Bev's stilled finger. 

"Right now? You want to walk through the lobby looking this desperate? Or would you rather I get you off before we go back to my apartment for more?" Bev kneaded her thumb into the soft skin of Audra's thigh and bit right above her knee lightly. 

_ "Please, _ Bev. I need more. I need you right fucking now, I've wanted you for so long." Audra admitted. Bev kissed up her thigh, making her tremble with each inch she moved closer. She moved her free hand up, under Audra's blouse, to grab at the soft skin below her ribcage. 

"All you had to do was say it, baby." Bev didn't give her time to respond before thrusting her finger again and sealing her mouth over her clit, swirling her tongue as Audra's hand flew into her hair again. She curled her finger, dragging it out along the inside of her pussy and adding a second finger when she went back in. She flicked or circled her tongue with each thrust of her fingers, listening to Audra fall apart above her. She could feel her getting close, the way her fingers flexed in her hair and her thighs trembled. 

Suddenly Audra moved her hand to Bev's shoulder, tapping quickly. Bev stopped and looked up, her fingers still crooked inside her and her chin shining in the dark theater. Audra pulled her up off the floor to catch her lips, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to taste herself as Bev smiled into the kiss and added a third finger. Audra groaned into the kiss, breathing quickly with every movement of Bev's hand. 

Bev pressed the heel of her hand against Audra's clit on one thrust and felt her arch beneath her, her pussy squeezing around Bev's fingers as she came on a long moan. The kiss broke as Audra dropped her head back against the seat, breathing hard with her eyes closed. Bev slipped her fingers out of her, tipping forward to kiss her sweetly. Audra opened her eyes just in time to see Bev lick her fingers clean. 

"Oh, god, Bev." Audra reached up to bring her in for another kiss. 

Bev looked over her shoulder after kissing her, seeing the movie still running behind her. "Come on, let's get out of here. This movie is boring as shit, we can have a lot more fun at my place."

Audra quickly pulled her panties back on, hissing at the friction against her sensitive clit, and stood, pulling her skirt down. And stumbling after Bev out of the theater.


End file.
